


岛雨

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: 一个等雨停的故事。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	岛雨

雨。

雨珠凝结后，变成某种胜过液体的有实质的东西，有力而且暴虐。雷鸣轰隆，暴雨所向披靡。它冷酷地劈头盖脸地浇下来，掩盖一切。远处的雷闪像一把刀，反复扎进夜幕下的血肉。每一次行凶，周子瑜都看到刀刃上的反光。

周子瑜无动于衷地望着窗外。豪华的黑色轿车沉默地行进，车窗上的雨幕像是瀑布，在夜色里透出模糊的灯光。昏黄的、艳红的、惨白的，一视同仁被投在她的眼底。周子瑜有一双深棕色的眼睛，漂亮，但也冷淡，比世界上最平静的湖面还要更平静，即便被投入石子也不会有一丝波澜。她用这双眼睛看着窗外，毫无起伏地。接着她收回视线，乖巧地坐好，手指在黑暗中一点点摸索，整理自己熨烫妥帖的裙边。

裙子是今天妈妈带她去商场新买的。到日本生活已经一年多了，这是妈妈第一次带她去商场买东西。妈妈没有解释为什么，但她心里很清楚。十三岁的周子瑜，才刚脱胎出少女清瘦的轮廓，却比任何同龄人都要早熟和沉默。坐在她旁边的妈妈感觉到她在动，伸手过去握住她小小的手。妈妈很温柔，手心也是柔软温暖的，周子瑜侧头向她看去，年近不惑的女人，眉眼中失去了年轻时候风华正茂的骄矜与高傲，她的眼角温和地微微向下撇，对女儿露出一个沉默的微笑。

车里只有一把伞，下车时周子瑜为妈妈撑着。她站在穿了一身崭新和服的母亲身边，眉眼清俊，身高出挑，这些都并非遗传自母亲。雨水从伞檐滴落，打湿她的半边肩膀。台湾的女性Omega大多身量小巧，长相精致温顺，单从外形看，妈妈会被认为是一位合格的大和抚子。

车子停下的地方是一座大宅，雕饰繁复考究的木质门牌上写着“湊崎”两个字。没有人迎接她们，也没有人将她们拒之门外。周子瑜带着被淋湿的半边肩膀，跟着妈妈穿过狭窄漫长的日式走廊。她手里的伞伞尖朝下，留下一路淅沥的水痕。她心里知道这样不好，却找不到人帮她，妈妈就这样带着有些心神不宁的周子瑜，站在走廊的尽头。那里有一扇做旧的木质推门。透过那些按照窗纸的样式仿制的磨砂玻璃，冷黄的灯光打在母亲脚尖前的空地上。

雨水很快在伞尖下淌成了一小滩，周子瑜忍不住一直低头去看。等她再抬头时，高大得像一座山一样的男人已经站在她们面前，他的影子比夜更深沉，妈妈的身影被完全笼罩着。

男人用不熟练的汉语和周子瑜打招呼。子，瑜。他一字一句地说，尽量从嘴角扯出一个和蔼的笑。周子瑜注意到他的视线掠过自己手里往下滴水的伞，和伞下的水渍。她心里发紧，突然被一股莫名其妙的羞耻所包裹，像是初潮时被玩伴撞见自己弄脏的裤子，不肯为人所见的狼狈全被撞破。那一瞬间她想要立刻找到一条地缝钻进去。她不由自主地握紧伞柄，下意识往身后藏了藏，而这时候湊崎家的小女儿出现在她眼前，从她爸爸的身后，露出一个小脑袋，好奇而友善地对周子瑜眨动她圆润黑亮的眼睛。周子瑜后来知道她叫纱夏，她的继姐姐在冬天出生，却有一个盛夏般炽烈温暖的名字。纱夏的身上总存在令人措手不及的反差，比如在这个她们第一次见面的晚上，夜露寒霜，密雨阴冷，纱夏是唯一一个向周子瑜露出真诚微笑的人。

子瑜后来时常回味继父在第一次见面时扫过水迹的那一眼，那时她已经成为了湊崎家的小小姐。湊崎先生经营一家祖传的百年道馆，学生往来络绎不绝，道场里也日日有训练声。湊崎家家底殷实，下人有许多，台湾来的续弦的湊崎夫人不擅长日语，所以不爱说话，但温厚娴静，宅子里上下都很喜欢为她做事。湊崎先生每天日出前出门，晚上披着夕阳回来，母亲总在大宅门口等他，子瑜也跟着一起。父亲回来时会顺手抚摸她的头，她的头发逐渐变长，发丝和母亲如出一辙的柔软细弱。

但最得宠的还是小姐，这一点和续弦夫人进门前没有区别。纱夏总是光着脚踩过庭院里被精心侍弄的花草，带着一串珠子一样的笑声奔向父亲，湊崎先生就笑着蹲下，将她抱起来，或索性背到肩上。子瑜仰着头看着他们父女。她比纱夏小了快四岁，个子却蹿得和她差不多高，漂亮得稚嫩，但隐约能见到里面线条锋利的雏形，像一把还没开刃的剑。每当纱夏在父亲怀里，她都会对子瑜伸出手，让这个和继母同样寡言的妹妹牵住。子瑜的手凉且修长，纱夏和她不同，小巧玲珑，而且柔软地带有暖意。

母亲过门的时候学期已经过了大半，继父原本要将子瑜安排到纱夏学校的初中部插班，被母亲拦下了。亲生父亲抛下她们母女后，母亲带着她辗转过很多地方，几乎每个学期子瑜都在插班，插到不同的班级和年级里去，没来得及记得住所有新同学的名字，又要和母亲以及搬家用的堆叠成山的纸箱一起去新的地方。母亲是个细腻的人，她终于稳稳当当成为了这家的夫人，她想给子瑜一个完整的全新的开始。子瑜明白这是妈妈做了太久单身母亲之后的仪式感，加上她也对立刻进入一个充斥日语和同龄人的环境里没有太大兴趣，于是答应下来。

纱夏每天早上比爸爸迟两个小时起床，司机会开车送她去学校。子瑜虽然在家，也不会睡到日上三竿，吃过早饭后她看到穿着学校制服的纱夏抱着一摞书歪歪倒倒地往自己的房间过来。她急忙去接，从书山后露出的纱夏的脸是明媚的，黑色的小皮鞋套住她小巧洁白的脚，子瑜无意中瞥见她雪一样薄的脚踝。

子瑜，纱夏快乐地喊她，我花了一晚上找出这些书，是我国中时候读的，你拿去看吧。纱夏的口音里带着明显的关西腔，子瑜分辨不出和标准日本语的区别，只觉得那些日语音节被她咬得轻盈而且干净。书有很多，整饬地包着书皮。

有没有摔跤？子瑜担忧地问纱夏。继姐姐好像天生平衡能力不太好，子瑜在家里时常见到她毫无征兆地平地摔，再笑着爬起来，被自己的笨拙逗乐了那样。纱夏愣了愣，又笑了，她摇摇头，摸了摸子瑜的头顶。在担心我呢，她软糯地咬着那些音，很高兴地说，子瑜好可爱。

子瑜低下头。后来她常常被纱夏摸头，个子长得比纱夏高出许多也还是那样，于是她温顺地稍微低下脑袋，让纱夏得以像给一只沉默而年幼的大狗狗顺毛一样抚摸她。她们一起去上学，子瑜聪慧敏学，跳了一级，纱夏高三的时候子瑜去读了她学校的高一。国三时，子瑜放学迟，纱夏会在班门口等她放学一起回家，这一年轮到子瑜这样做。

纱夏是个闲不住的人，和谁关系都很好，国三时候的子瑜常常往窗外看，见到她的继姐姐坐在长凳上，埋着头，很投入地敲手机上的虚拟键盘。她不是，跟着母亲来到湊崎家转眼已经过去两年，子瑜的社交圈里称得上是朋友的人还是寥寥，她端坐在高三的门口，用书包垫着写她的作业。

每个周五，纱夏会提前打电话给司机，让他不要来接，然后她带着子瑜去逛女学生扎堆的夜市。那里卖许多琳琅的东西，纱夏挽着子瑜的手臂，给她买热腾腾的鲷鱼烧或者章鱼丸子，再随手从摊子上摘下一枚发卡别在她额角。好看吗？纱夏拿镜子给子瑜，子瑜一手托着吃食，往镜子里的自己端详了两秒，抿起嘴唇，没有作声。纱夏忽然“哎呀”了一声，很惊喜似地，伸手去摸子瑜的脸颊：子瑜，你有酒窝呢！

子瑜低着头看她，继姐姐快要成年了，眉眼之间透露出含苞待放的美丽，像距离成熟只有一步之遥的果实。子瑜的两颗深棕色眼珠一错不错地凝视纱夏，一字一句慢慢地回答，你没有酒窝也非常漂亮，纱夏姐姐。

她们的对视直到摊子老板出声才被打断，他问，你们要不要买这枚发卡？

在那时子瑜已经养成了习惯，遇到合适的日子，她会给纱夏写一封短短的信，夹在她的课本里。她也有零花钱，所以时常给纱夏买点小礼物，继姐姐也都会珍惜地带在身边。这种默不作声的互赠在子瑜十六岁的时候中断，在她和继父以及他身后的道馆相安无事地共处三年后，平衡终于被打破了。

第一个变故发生在纱夏身上，那时她已经考了大学，但还是每天回家来住。每天晚上她陪子瑜温书，总是喜欢偷空带她出去玩，即便那时子瑜的课业已经不很轻松。有一天晚上纱夏没有来，子瑜做了几门功课，终于有点按捺不住，迈出和室去继姐姐的房间，那里却紧闭着门窗。她看到继父在纱夏的房间门口，坐立不安，屋里的灯岌岌可危地亮着。见到子瑜，他不再有顺路照拂的耐心，劈头盖脸地问，你来做什么？

子瑜张了张嘴。纱夏姐姐……

这不是你该操心的事。湊崎先生不耐烦地一挥手，让子瑜回自己的房间。

子瑜转身下楼时听到纱夏房间里传出声音。湊崎先生，那个声音属于一个女人，很平和但郑重地，要结束了，没有大碍……

过了几个月，她才知道那天晚上发生了什么。她的继姐姐，从小一直被叫做小姐的湊崎家的小女儿，分化成了一个Omega。这让湊崎先生有些心烦，道馆的继承忽然成为了问题。如果纱夏是一个Alpha，或者一个Beta，他都可以放心地把道馆交到女儿手里。可偏偏是Omega。

子瑜并不知道湊崎先生具体打算如何处理这个变故，因为很快地第二个变故又来了，发生的时候子瑜措手不及。

湊崎家的继夫人，她的妈妈，忽然在一个无云的夜晚，毫无征兆地突发心梗去世。那天晚上她听到湊崎先生在房间里哀恸地痛哭。很难说清子瑜当时心里在想什么，即便日后湊崎先生使她的生活阴郁难捱，她满心冷硬的仇恨和厌弃里也仍混有一丝怜悯和欣慰。这是替她的母亲在欣慰。

湊崎先生是真心地爱过她的亲生母亲的。也正是这样，才招致他对子瑜的苛刻。上天带走了不应该带走的人，又留下了不应该留下的人。子瑜独坐在和室里时，回想起和母亲一起第一次跨过湊崎家的这道大门的那天晚上，她瞥到湊崎先生掠过水迹的那一眼。他厌弃她，把她当成新婚姻里难以摆脱的累赘，湊崎先生以为自己妥善隐瞒了好几年，但实际上，从一开始子瑜就已经知道了。

纱夏在子夜溜进子瑜的房间，这时候子瑜已经被安排到最小的和室。她还没有分化，然而能够闻到纱夏身上的香水味，清新的植物气味，很像刚被修剪过的草坪会产生的味道。纱夏带着这股清甜凑近，子瑜往后挪了挪，很戒备地看着她。

屋里没有开灯，纱夏琥珀一样的眼睛在夜里发出细碎的光。她们安静地对峙，纱夏每往前一步，子瑜就向后一步。直到她退无可退，单薄的后背紧贴着墙，纱夏慢慢走近，在她面前蹲下来。她猜继姐姐很想哭，她已经注意到纱夏眼底浮动的水色。但纱夏终究没有哭，而是伸出手，碰到子瑜的脸颊。

很疼吗？纱夏问，手指小心地抚过子瑜脸上细小的划痕。那是白天下人晾晒衣服时不小心扫过子瑜的脸留下的。无论有意无意，对着这道血痕，没有人向她道歉。继夫人已经走了，整个湊崎家都知道她是不该在此的小小姐，先生提防着她分化，随时可能找借口把她赶出去。入夜，伤口已经凝血，子瑜的身体从纱夏进来开始就僵着，此时终于软化下来，低哑地回答，不疼。

纱夏取出随身带来的酒精和棉签，小心翼翼地给她处理伤口。处理不好，会留疤的。纱夏小心地蘸走沉色的血珠，呢喃着，子瑜这里是有酒窝的呢。

之后纱夏常常来看她，给她带来湊崎家其他人擅自克扣她的东西。子瑜得到的十八岁生日礼物是又一次换了房间，从和室改到阁楼，第一次爬上去时里面的霉味呛得她一直咳嗽。她花了两天时间打扫，再花一周时间习惯那里，阁楼靠近屋顶的位置有一扇小窗，她每天早上踮脚去打开，睡觉前再自己关上。

纱夏已经快要大学毕业了。她每天晚上过来陪子瑜看书，偶尔和她说一点道馆的事。爸爸在给她安排相亲，想要找一个靠得住的Alpha帮她继承道馆。子瑜倏地抬头，锐利地盯住纱夏。

怎么了？

你答应了？子瑜问，她手里的签字笔在纸上洇出一小片墨渍。

灯光明灭，纱夏在光影里微微笑了一下。没有。她纤长的睫毛垂下来，使她美丽的脸上形成一个温顺的表情。成为大人之后的纱夏五官清秀得不落凡尘，子瑜是一把快要开刃的剑，而纱夏总藏在刀鞘里，漂亮，干净，不见锋芒。我不想做的事，没有人能逼我做，爸爸也知道的。

子瑜看了她片刻，重新去写自己的作业。墨渍已经干了，她另起一行，再次落笔。

以后不要过来了。子瑜说，我已经满十八岁了。

后半句话她没说出口，她已经分化的继姐姐却懂了。这个分化以来一直在用抑制剂的Omega反而显露出感兴趣的样子，她在小小的案板上托起下巴，望着子瑜的侧影。与她毫无血缘的亲妹妹，额头饱满，鼻梁挺直，两道剑眉英俊得有些肃杀。

怕什么？纱夏问，Beta不会影响我，不用担心。

子瑜停下笔，定定地注视她。过了几秒，她扭回头去，笔尖摩擦纸张的沙沙声重新回响。

随便你。

子瑜。半晌的寂静后，纱夏的声音又出现。姐姐总是安静不下来的个性，分化成什么似乎并不能影响她的性格，和子瑜完全不同。子瑜总是能感觉到自己身体里有什么在变化，随着近在咫尺的分化，她已经不再是十三岁时沉默而忐忑的小女孩。

什么？

考上大学以后，离开这里吧。纱夏伸手去摸子瑜的头发，子瑜的笔尖一顿，眼底的情绪翻腾起暗涌。纱夏浑然不觉，她望着子瑜乌黑的长发，说，考到很远的地方去，再也不用住阁楼了。

良久，纱夏才听到子瑜回答她。好啊。少女的语气很不经意，写字的声音没有停下。纱夏笑了笑，侧过脸枕在手臂上，望着自己的妹妹。

你从海的那边过来，一定很不容易。纱夏慢慢地说，她几年来常常想象海的另一边是什么样的地方。一个岛，很多她不认识的面孔，说她听不懂的语言。子瑜说过那里有时多雨。

子瑜不置可否地哼了一声。

一定很不容易。纱夏边说边想，她的继妹妹是如何被亡故的母亲带到日本来的。她们大抵吃了很多苦，所以第一次见面时子瑜才有那样闪躲的眼神。她不由觉得怜惜，又伸出手去摸了摸子瑜的头发。这次子瑜没有为她低下头了。

一定很孤独吧？纱夏说。

子瑜停下笔，抬起眼睛，似笑非笑地看了她一眼。她深棕色的瞳仁，清晰地倒映出纱夏的影子，里面浮动着情绪，被隐藏在深沉的色泽里。

你是这么想的吗？她露出一个似是而非的笑。

纱夏再次见到子瑜在一个月后，雨季来了，她从未见过这样疯狂的瓢泼大雨。子瑜在阁楼里，听着雨点暴戾地砸在房顶，想起和妈妈一起来到湊崎家的那个雨夜。为妈妈撑着的那把伞早已经不知所踪，她也不知道日式长廊尽头的木地板上是不是还有她伞尖滴下的水迹。她抱着膝盖，默不作声靠坐在角落。空气里满是雪松木的味道，馥郁又锋利地萦绕在空气里。

纱夏站在子瑜面前时穿着被雨打湿的外套，她手里拿着偷来的门房的钥匙。子瑜从膝盖里抬起头，看向她，表情淡淡的。

子瑜在三天前分化，那时纱夏并不在家。她成为了一个年轻的Alpha，信息素浓郁而强势，逼得湊崎家所有的Omega都不敢妄动。湊崎先生的怒火被点燃到巅峰，他把这当做挑衅，将子瑜赶回她的阁楼，并且锁上了门。

纱夏的胸口剧烈起伏，她们对视着，暴雨凶狠地拍打房顶。信息素在空气里胶着，橙花的清甜如同从雪松木缝隙里生长出的植物，沿着树纹攀援而上。

出去。子瑜简短地说，雪松的气味稀薄得虎视眈眈，随时可以将橙花淹没。

橙花固执地站在那里。子瑜。

她再说不出别的话，子瑜已经起身走了过来。少女脱胎出清瘦高挑的骨骼，像一只矫健迅猛的豹，将纱夏死死按在墙上。雪松木的气味带着强烈的威压感排山倒海地袭来，橙花摇摇欲坠地勉力支撑着。纱夏瑟缩了一下，再抬起眼睛时里面蓄起了泪，小猫一样无助地又重复了一遍。子瑜……

周子瑜低头迫近她，Alpha的信息素跟着压下来，迫得Omega几乎抬不起头。子瑜，纱夏哭着说，子瑜，不要这样。

湊崎。周子瑜清晰地念出纱夏的姓，那不属于她，这个复杂的姓氏从没有她的容身之处，她始终是一个异姓人。她冷淡的深棕色瞳孔里倒映出湊崎纱夏琥珀色的眼睛，剔透浅淡的，好像一眼就能望穿。

你在等着我消失。周子瑜平静地说，从她身上长出的雪松木像有了实体，山一样地悬在纱夏面前，随时要将她死死压住。她指的并不是纱夏，周子瑜眼里看见的已不止是纱夏，透过继姐姐的眼睛，她看到湊崎家深刻庄重的门牌，看到湊崎家没有人迎接她和母亲的大宅，看到湊崎家望不见尽头的走廊，看到湊崎家每个人投给她的眼神与怠慢。

母亲死了，她被关在阁楼里，慢慢把自己养成一匹头生反骨的狼。那个男人在周子瑜分化的关头做出的应对并非不明智，但他最宠爱的亲生女儿闯进来，带着橙花的清甜与微苦，缠绕上周子瑜已根生叶茂的雪松。

纱夏被这股厚重的香味逼得说不出话，奋力摇头。

湊崎，纱夏。周子瑜慢慢将纱夏的名字补全，很苦涩地，纱夏望着她，那深棕色的宝石一样坚硬的眼睛里像是会滴下水。但终究没有，只有那对剑眉清俊地蹙起来，薄唇翕动，慢慢地问，你为什么要对我好？

纱夏在她的质问里顺着墙滑坐下去。她已经站不住了。

因为你是我最喜欢的妹妹……她想要这样回答，却发不出声音。在她能够调动起力量之前，腺体被狂暴的Alpha气息刺激而鼓鼓跳动，她的下巴被扣住，脸被蛮横地抬起来，然后小狼的尖牙咬进她柔嫩的嘴唇里。

也许纱夏幻想过和周子瑜接吻，在她的梦里她的初吻发生在千万种浪漫场合。良辰美景，花前月下，这时刻真正来临时却只有不断冲击脆弱窗户的暴雨。子瑜，她的继妹妹，在父亲怀里时她伸手牵住子瑜，尝试将温暖递给她分毫，到最后却连她自己指尖都冰冷，而那双没有被捂热的手成为利剑，狠戾地进犯她。

纱夏呜咽着抱紧周子瑜的脖子，橙花的味道完全被雪松盖过，她被困在雪松木筑成的牢笼里。周子瑜不断和她接吻，铁锈味逐渐变得浅淡，湊崎家名不正言不顺的新晋的小少爷舔着她的嘴唇，刺痛得她瑟缩起身体。

子瑜，纱夏哭着，一边念她的名字，一边抬手去抚摸她的发丝。她的妹妹是从什么时候起不再温顺地低下头的？周子瑜闷声不响地放任她抚摸，侧头咬住她的脖子，剧烈的痛让纱夏哼出声音，而周子瑜滚烫的性器抵在她腿间。

纱夏近乎脱水，体液免去了润滑，她的额角不断地滑下汗珠，后背紧紧靠着阁楼的墙。摇摇欲坠。她生怕自己下一秒就会和子瑜这样拥抱着从坍塌的墙垣边栽下去。

周子瑜猛烈地呼吸着，她蓄势待发地抵着湊崎。进去之前她抵住湊崎的额头，望着继姐姐泫然欲泣的眼睛，深棕色的眼底终于有了一丝波澜。

她说，我好恨你。

纱夏来不及回答，哀鸣了一声，周子瑜猛地将她贯穿。

暴雨越发肆虐，湊崎家的宅子在其中岿然屹立。纱夏被周子瑜抵在死角一下下地顶弄，滚热的性器直破开她操进最深处，她随着周子瑜进来的节奏呜咽，渐渐变为呻吟，Omega天生需要被Alpha暴烈地占有，她不得不越来越紧地抱住周子瑜的脖子。周子瑜紧皱着眉，她的痛苦也不遑多让，两人紧贴在一起，腿根撞在纱夏臀上的肉响被死死锁在狭窄的阁楼里。

体液温热地淌下来，裹着周子瑜，再滴落到地面，交合的淫靡气味萦绕在两人鼻尖。纱夏被顶得眼神有些涣散，迷茫地望着子瑜，收了收手臂凑上去吻她。子瑜的嘴唇也很冷，和她的手指一样，纱夏温柔地用身体包容她不管不顾撞进来的性器，抬起两条腿勾住她瘦削的腰身，不断吻她的嘴唇，舔舐她冷硬的唇线，直到她终于肯开口，再舔进她的口腔去纠缠她的舌头。缠吻里她被周子瑜更用力地掠夺，她迎合着向前摆腰，下身烫得像是快烧起来。

周子瑜压着纱夏从正面做了一回，在她绷紧腿根颤抖着高潮时将她翻过来，从后面又一次不带商量地干进去。纱夏被突然填得很满，跪在床单上呜咽了一声，膝盖磨蹭得通红，周子瑜的侵犯却丝毫没有留情。满心发狠念头的小狼用手捞着纱夏的腰，纱夏感到子瑜从背后抱着她，于是反手去捉她的手背。雪松木的味道还沉甸甸地压迫在空气里，周子瑜被她捉到手指，挣动了两下，最终还是被固执地一根一根扣进指缝。

第三轮她们又从正面做，纱夏连着高潮，后腰发软，子瑜还滚烫地抵在她里面，两人纠缠着又干了一轮，纱夏被顶操得浑身都发麻，连声音都发不出，努力舔着子瑜的嘴角，周子瑜望着她，一言不发地，忽然一记挺腰顶进了她早就打开的内腔。

世界一时间是静的，纱夏连外面的雨声都听不见了。她绷着腿根又绝顶了一回，子瑜伏在她身上，喘息着，歪过头去咬住她的脖子。余韵还留在她肌肤里侧，成结却弄得纱夏很不舒服。她慢慢放松身体，抱住子瑜，她的侧颈已经被咬出了血。

周子瑜终于抬起头，她们的深处逐渐合为一体。雪松木将橙花彻底包裹进来，沉郁的木香里裹挟上轻盈的甜味。这时纱夏又看到子瑜的眼睛，深棕色的，像一片湖，波光粼粼。子瑜一眨眼，那些滚烫的湖水落下来，滴在纱夏的脸颊上。

周子瑜在哭。原来她的眼睛也并非永远不会流泪。小狼终于暂时收起了利齿，带着她姐姐的血气，将脑袋埋进纱夏的颈窝里。

纱夏，姐姐。周子瑜沉闷地发出哭声，她们的永久标记已经完成了，她却还没有出来。湊崎也并不催她，她抚摸着周子瑜的长发，它们在纱夏手里柔顺地披散开来。

她们沉默地拥抱着。暴雨将歇，新的黎明要来了。


End file.
